


ウサギはいかがですか？

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 11





	ウサギはいかがですか？

柠檬柚子味Alpha豹豹x奶香味Omega兔兔  
Futa有 注意避雷 开到哪算哪 我先跳车了  


  
———————————————————  


  
姜涩琪是在出道前的某一天突然迎来动物分化的。分化的热潮犹如被狂风卷起的巨浪狂涌压得她难以喘息。伴随着新一波热潮的来袭，柠檬柚子味的信息素愈发清晰且浓郁，姜涩琪能感觉到某处鼓起来的难以言喻的肿胀以及尾椎冒出来的尾巴正因与分化一同到来的发情期而止不住地左摇右晃，她无力去确认自己到底分化成了什么动物，只祈祷此时不要有谁推门而入撞见这尴尬的场面。  


  
“涩琪～”  


  
裴珠泫推门前猜想过年下缺席今天练习课的各种理由，却独独忘了分化这一项。隔着门都能闻到的柠檬柚子味也没能引起裴珠泫的警觉，年上毫无防备的推开门跌入了年下的信息素漩涡。  


  
裴珠泫的分化是在进入公司的一年后，当时一岁年下的室友还没有分化，对于裴珠泫的异样只当是发烧症状，贴心替着请了病假，一整天都少有打扰。拖对方的福，关于裴珠泫的动物分化体，除了裴珠泫本人和公司几个高层，鲜少有人知道。而这次向来行事稳重的人却失手把自己送入了窘境。  


  
粘在腺体上抑制贴发挥的功效似乎不足以阻挡对方发情期所散发出来信息素的来势汹汹。即便还保持着适当的距离，裴珠泫背贴着门，却在姜涩琪迷离的目光放过来的那刻觉得自己动弹不得。肉食系与草食系的差异在此刻体现的淋漓，平时憨厚无害的眼神已无处寻迹，年下的眼里泛着精光像盯猎物一样紧盯着误闯凶险的年上。  


  
“欧尼～”被高温烧得有些发干的嗓子没了往日的清亮，姜涩琪克制着藏匿于动物本性中的原始冲动，努力朝她的年上挤出一个和善的微笑，“原来欧尼的动物体是只兔子。”因着发现了年上少有人知的动物体而产生的喜悦，尽管瞬间也稍稍平息了内心的躁动。她终于有余裕用余光瞥向仍高高扬起摇晃的尾巴，仅一瞬又把目光全数落回裴珠泫身上。  


  
被年下的信息素诱出动物体的窘迫让裴珠泫白皙的脸毫不掩盖的染上了一层红粉。所幸年下并没有意识到这意味着什么，自然地将话题转移到了自己的动物体。  


  
“是啊～”裴珠泫小幅度地调整着气息，收回去了突然跳出来的兔耳，努力维持住往日的淡漠。她的手就贴着门上的扶手，只需要一个简单动作就能从这场凶险中脱身，可姜涩琪放在自己身上的眼神却让裴珠泫动弹不得。先前短暂压下去的柠檬柚子味又重新浓郁起来在屋里充斥，初为人豹的姜涩琪并不能很好的控制自己的动物体，而猎豹的本性让她已经不再把自己困陷于床铺，她遵从本能光着脚向年上走去，每靠近一步压在裴珠泫身上的信息素就强烈一分。年上心中警铃大作，她知道如果现在再不走就来不及了。  


  
逐渐缩短的距离让姜涩琪可以伸手覆上仍保持握着扶手姿势的裴珠泫的手，仅仅是手与手的简单接触就能引发新一轮的颤抖。相近的身高让她终于嗅到了藏匿于抑制贴下的极淡到近乎于没有的年上的信息素的味道。即使是这样也足以让姜涩琪体内的所有因子为此奋勇叫嚣，她竭力克制隐忍着被欲望支配的冲动，被压到近乎沙哑的嗓子放出了最后通牒，“欧尼，现在走的话还来得及。”  


  
裴珠泫哪里还听得清年下嘴里的说话内容，炙热的鼻息夹着浓烈的柠檬柚子味扑面而来，对于Omega来说就是最好的催情剂。兔子耳朵已经不再受意志的控制又擅自跑了出来，被情欲折磨得红润的双眼就那样无声地望着年下，进行着推拉。  


  
任谁都不会受得住这样的裴珠泫，姜涩琪张口轻咬住年上耳朵任由奶香味满腔的同时伸手将门落了锁。  


  
被偷袭耳朵的年上一下子失了主心骨不由自主地把整个身体的重量交付给对方。姜涩琪圈住倒在怀里的裴珠泫，低头叼走了从刚才就挂在兔子姐姐腺体上欲坠不坠的碍事抑制贴，奶香味的信息素顷刻溢满密闭的空间和屋子里的柠檬柚子味对抗交缠。  


  
姜涩琪的下身抵着一片柔软驱动着毫无经验的Alpha遵从最原本的欲望，她耐着性子把娇小的姐姐抱上床，除去了碍事的外衣和长裤后迫不及待地将吻毫无章法的一个个落下来缓解无处安放的躁动。  


  
裴珠泫无法预测姜涩琪的下一步行动，早就被勾起的情欲哪是简单亲吻就能满足的。而年下却偏偏不知她的心思还是故意，每一下亲吻都只作短暂的停留。于是裴珠泫忍无可忍，揪过豹子脆弱的耳朵让她顺从把脸送到自己眼前。  


  
突然被揪耳朵的人脸上除了情欲带上了些许不知所措，看向年上的眼神也增添了几分小心翼翼和试探的情绪。裴珠泫被初为人豹的姜涩琪看得心中恻隐，叹了口气，反坐在姜涩琪身上，然后在年下茫然的眼神中捧起豹脸低头吻了下去。浓郁的信息素随着唇齿的交缠在口腔交换，抚平着彼此内心躁动的同时又隐隐勾出深一层的欲望。姜涩琪无措的手在几经迷途后着落在了兔子姐姐的背上，沿着背脊一路下滑握住了隔着布料的那团毛绒，顺手捏了两下。  


  
突然的刺激让裴珠泫一下子没能收住叫出了声，被握住的尾巴就算隔着布料也传递着年下掌心的温热，她不自然地扭了扭腰却感受到了年下某处的硕大。而等裴珠泫抬起头，对上的却是姜涩琪因为新奇发现而抑制不住闪闪发光的眼难掩兴奋。  


  
“欧尼还记得百科全书里关于兔子的介绍吗？”姜涩琪舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，伸手抚上年上的背部验证她的猜测。果不其然随着手指的游走回答姜涩琪的是裴珠泫面带潮红而隐忍的脸。  


  
因为被抚摸而引起的微颤还在持续，裴珠泫也意识到了年下突兀发问里的调笑。因此燃起的胜负欲让裴珠泫短暂地调整了呼吸后，在片刻犹豫之间伸手解开了姜涩琪的裤子。  


  
没有了束缚的腺器毫不掩饰的展现着张扬，姜涩琪也没能一下子接受这个突然多出在自己身上的东西，在对方不加掩饰的注视下别扭地挪开目光。然而只是被年上柔软的掌心包围就差点缴械投降，在感受到下体有温热气息靠近的时候姜涩琪还是忍不住转回了脑袋。因为重心而低垂的毛茸茸的耳朵随着兔主人脑袋小幅度的晃动在姜涩琪的腹肌上有节奏的一蹭一蹭，像是在挠痒。从刚才就一直摇晃的豹尾也受不住这样的香艳无力地瘫软在床上举旗投降。  


  
姜涩琪感觉自己的喉咙烧得更干了，被舌头不断挑逗起的欲望越积越高却迟迟得不到释放，她眯着眼不自觉抬了抬腰，想要往更深处探寻。突然的深入差点没引起裴珠泫的条件性呕吐，殊不知望向年下的愤懑眼神只会更加激发捕食者的捕猎欲望。而年下也遵从着本能，拉过娇小的猎物压在身下夺回了主动，捕猎的天性从来都可以无师自通。Alpha的腺器在年上的大腿间上下磨蹭却偏偏略过主题，下意识夹紧的大腿阻止了捕食者单方面满足的行为。  


  
“欧尼好湿哦～”腺器紧贴着底裤感受到了年上的诚实反应，所有一切对姜涩琪来说都太过新奇。  


  
“闭～嘴～”虽然是事实，但从年下嘴里说出来总觉得有些丢人。明明已经做着亲密的事，却偏偏还是抛不开那层矜持。裴珠泫故意用凶狠的语气掩盖着羞涩，却在下一秒因为年下的突然进入而惊呼出了声。心中的的高岭之花不再孤高的独自绽放，她在自己的身下婉转承欢，沾染上了属于姜涩琪的气息。  


  
因为兴奋而又扬起的尾巴随着主人的律动在空中划出漂亮的弧线，贪心的欲望永远不会因为既得而知足。豹豹小心翼翼地舔上兔子姐姐，尽可能避免舌头上的倒刺弄疼了对方。几经流转后她终于到达了目的地，炽热鼻息扑在耳背，姜涩琪亲了亲年上的腺体引得身下的人一阵颤抖。  


  
“欧尼，我可以标记你吗？”

  


————————————————————  


  
后续请自行想象 溜了👋


End file.
